When the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun
by GypsyBlaze
Summary: An old friend of Billy's resurfaces and Freddy is sure she's in love with Billy. Why else would she put up with him? Krissy has lived her life in darkness, and she never stays in one place for long. Freddy is a literal human ray of sunshine and she find herself wanting to stay in spite of her instincts.
1. IKnowYou

"Billy Batson, Freddy Freeman to the principal's office please," the school receptionist voice announced over the speaker.

"What did you do," Billy whispered as they walked the hall.

"Me?! You're Captain Make Trouble," Freddy exclaimed.

"And your Super-always-looks-like-He's-up-to-something-boy what's your point?"

The two whisper argued back and forth until they reached the office. The receptionist signaled for them to take a seat and wait for the principal. When she came out of her office she didn't look angry and the boys were even more confused.

"Mr. Batson, Mr. Freeman, I have a very important job for you two," she started, "we have a new student and I'd like the two of you to show her around, make her feel welcome."

"Why us," Freddy asked nervously.

"Well, she's in a similar situation and I feel you two would be best equipped to make her feel welcome around here," she said straightening up.

Freddy still look confused and Billy muttered under his breath, "Foster kid."

"Krissy, you can come out now this is -"

"BILLY FREAKING BATSON," Krissy shouted as she run to give him a hug.

"KRISSY LARSON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE," Billy shouted back excitedly as he hugged her back.

"Language and volume Mr. Batson," the principal warned, "I know I still picked the right two for the job. Carry on."

"You two know each other I take it," Freddy said as he tried to get a look at the new girl.

Billy let her go and explained, "We were in the same home in Pittsburgh. Before you guys, she was the only other kid I got along with...helped to teach me how to look out for myself."

Freddy went to say something but words caught in his throat as he looked at her. She wore a maroon t-shirt dress with Queen's emblem on it, black fishnets, and black combat boots.

Krissy finally looked from Billy to the boy behind him and it felt as if she were struck down. He had the kindest brown eyes and beautiful curly hair and she just wanted to run your fingers through it. He radiated good and she found that she couldn't stop staring.

Billy smirked and decided to catalogue this scene for later. "Krissy Larson, this is my foster brother Freddy Freeman, Freddy this is Krissy," he said happily.

The two of them just nodded and continued staring. The bell rang jolting her and Freddy out of their stupor.

"That's the lunch bell, we can catch up there," Billy said as he opened the door.

When neither one of them moved he said, "You can stare there too guys come on let's go."

"You're really pretty," Darla said sweetly, "It looks like Freddy -"

"Needs to eat," Billy finished quickly, "lunch period doesn't last that long."

"So was Billy always a jerk," Eugene asked as he stuffed French fries into his mouth.

Krissy laughed and side eyed Billy, "So I see you really let your charming side out for these guys."

Billy shrugged.

"So what changed," she asked, "last time I saw you was after we busted out of the Outten's and you were headed towards fifth street...thank you, by the way."

Billy nodded somberly, "I went through 4 more houses before I met these weirdos."

"And your mom?"

"WCS," he said cryptically, "WCS #3 to be exact."

She put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What's WCS," Freddy asked.

"Krissy loves playing WCS," Billy said with a bittersweet smile.

"Hey it's gotten me through so far," she said defensively, "WCS is Worse Case Scenario. I analyze the situation I'm in and think of the absolute worst things that could happen and I pick the lesser evil of my options."

"So no BCS," Freddy said jokingly.

"BCS? More like BS," she said with an edge in your voice, "but what can I say I'm a cynic."

"So how long do you think you'll be around," Billy asked.

She glanced at Freddy and adjusted her typical two weeks. He could be worth sticking around a little longer for even if just to look at for a while.

"Probably a month," she said shrugging.

"But we just met and you seem so cool," Darla said sadly.

"You never know," Billy said smirking as he watched her and Freddy continue to steal glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, "these guys have a way of making you want to stay."

Krissy took a sip of her water and looked over at Freddy before saying, "I don't doubt it. So which one of you two has science next?"

"You don't have to walk so fast ya know," she said as she kept up with Freddy easily, "you look like you're getting out of breath. I promise the science lab is still going to be there if you don't run a marathon to get there."

Freddy didn't say anything he just slowed down automatically. His heart was pounding she noticed him overcompensating. He wasn't even embarrassed about it; in fact, he was overjoyed that someone not only saw but cared.

"Introduction time, my favorite," she muttered to him sarcastically as the science teacher waved her to him.

Freddy snickered and went to his typical seat.

"Class we have a new student joining us for the remainder of this year, please Krissy, introduce yourself," the teacher said way too enthusiastically.

"My name is Krissy. I enjoy classic rock, Tim Burton movies, and writing twisted stories to ease my disturbed mind," she said as she stared off dramatically in the distance.

Freddy had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Ummm okay...well I'm Mr. Wilkes and uh," he started stammering, "why don't we just break up into lab partners. Choose wisely they're your partner for the rest of the year."

Freddy leaned back in his seat sighing thinking, _"Another year of being stuck with whoever didn't get picked..."_

"Hey bae, I can think of a few other ways to calm that mentally disturbed mind," a tall blonde guy said in a tone meant to be seductive.

Krissy walked right past him as if he didn't exist.

"Hey there partner," she said as she slid in the seat next to Freddy.

"Huh?"

"Unless you had another preference," she said coolly.

"No! No, you're perfect...perfect partner material. People say I'm disturbed too," Freddy said and cringed at his last sentence.

"Choice," she said as she smiled and nodded in approval, "of course all extra curricular studies will be at your place though."

Freddy's smile faded. Of course she'd want to be at his place, that's where Billy was.


	2. StudyDate

"How the hell is Batman better than Supes," Freddy shouted as he spun around in his desk chair.

"No super powers. Just his brain. You think those gadgets invented and made themselves. Plus he's more aesthetically pleasing," Krissy argued.

"I would've pegged you for an Aquaman fangirl," Freddy said bitterly.

"Well you've pegged me wrong," she retorted in a much more sexual tone than she intended.

Freddy flushed and turned back around in his chair.

"Let's get back to work," he muttered.

Freddy's phone buzzed it was a text from Billy. He was needed or rather Freddy 2.0 was needed. His eyes bugged out and he began stammering.

"I uh, have to go do something...please don't go anywhere," he said pathetically while mentally facepalming himself, "if you get hungry there are snacks in the cabinet next to the fridge...sodas are free game just avoid the Root Beer or Eugene will have a fit - it's his gaming fuel."

"Noted," she chuckled, "and don't worry I don't plan on going back to the place I'm staying anytime soon."

Freddy smiled and hastily left.

It had been an hour since Freddy had left. Krissy stopped working on their project a half hour ago because she'd be damned if she'd end up doing all the work on the first project. She looked around at his superhero collection more in depth. He was more into them than she was, and that surprised her. It was her deepest darkest dorkiest fantasy to have Batman save her only to realize she had it handled so instead he adopts her and she becomes his sidekick.

The sound of her stomach growling interrupted her daydreaming. Tentatively she went downstairs into the kitchen to the snack cabinet Freddy told her about.

"Oh hello there," Rosa said surprised.

"Hi," she waved awkwardly, "I'm Krissy, Freddy's lab partner. He left for a bit...said it was okay to grab a snack if I got hungry?"

"Krissy, nice to meet you I'm Rosa," she said smiling, "and yes of course grab whatever you like. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

She bit her lip and considered it for a moment, "Would it be too much?"

"No, not at all," Victor said as he came into the kitchen, "once you've hit 8 people around the table it's not hard to accommodate more."

"Wow you guys collect kids like some people collect garbage pail kid stickers," she muttered.

"Garbage Pail Kids? Girl what do you know about garbage pail kids," Victor said impressed.

Krissy froze, she hadn't meant to be heard.

"That's a throwback I haven't heard of in a while," Rosa said fondly.

"My uncle collected them...gave them to me," she said softly as she turned to rummage through the snack cabinet.

"Your uncle sounds like a cool dude," Victor chuckled.

"Yea," she said as you grabbed a pack of trail mix and ran up the stairs.

"How did you get here," Krissy asked bewildered as you shut the bedroom door.

"Walked," Billy said sarcastically from his bunk.

"Holy crap! When did you get here! You guys...I should've seen you guys...I was just downstairs," she said slowly.

"Calm down," Billy said nonchalantly, "maybe you're just not as alert as you used to be."

Krissy picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Boy, I'm the one who busted us out last time. You were about to stroll out all determination and no attention to your surroundings at all. Not as alert...psh whatever," she grumbled.

"Gee, don't know what that's like at all," Freddy said cryptically while looking at Billy.

"Maybe my determination has more merit than you guys would like to admit. Maybe my determination is what gets things done," Billy shot back.

"Maybe determination without focus is dangerous," Freddy shot back.

"Maybe if other people weren't so sloppy at their work cause they wanted to be somewhere else I wouldn't have to be so determined," Billy retorted.

"Maybe if -" Freddy began.

"Maybe you two would like to be alone," Krissy piped up, "I can wait for dinner downstairs if y'all wanna hash this out. Or you can start pulling your weight, Freddy, and we can get to work."

The two looked from each other to her. Freddy put his head down, "Right...sorry."

"All hands on deck," Victor said as everyone put their hands one on top of the other.

Krissy sat there bug eyed feeling awkward as Freddy looked at her warmly clearly amused at her nervousness.

"Thank you for this food. Thank you for this day. Thank you for Krissy, I hope Freddy doesn't scare her away," Victor said with a wink.

"Hey," Freddy said defensively.

"Don't worry, Freddy isn't scary," Krissy said with an unreadable look on her face.

"Oh yea just wait til he start spouting his weird facts," Eugene laughed as Pedro nodded in support.

"What was that thing about the Romans," Mary teased.

"They brushed their teeth with their own urine and it worked, so," Freddy said confused where they were going with this.

"Did you know that the average person walks past 16 murderers in their lifetime," Krissy said seriously.

Everyone went quiet. Darla dropped her fork and gasped.

"Yes," Freddy said fascinated as he leaned across the table a bit towards her, "Yes I did know that."

"Oh great now there's two of them," Eugene groaned.

"You have no idea," Billy said into his cup before he took a drink.

"What was that Batson," Krissy said.

"Nothing. Not. A. Thing," Billy said barely containing a smile.

Freddy's smile faded again as he watched the two of them banter...until Krissy said something that caused him to light up like a Christmas tree.

"At least Freddy gets me," she said as she took your last bite, "we should get back to work - no interruptions Batson - ready Freddy?"

"Yea," he said excitedly practically tripping over himself to get out of his seat.

Everyone watched as the two of them took their plates out and then headed to the stairs.

"Thank you for dinner," Krissy called as she walked up the stairs with Freddy right behind her.

"You're welcome," Victor said smiling until he heard the door shut then he whistled low, "Freddy's got it bad."

"I'm not ready for this," Rosa chuckled as she shook her head and looked to Billy, "she seems good though."

"The best," Billy confirmed, "she just doesn't know that."


	3. Stay

No amount of makeup could hide the bags under Krissy's eyes. Last night had been rough. She had let her guard down a bit last night with Freddy and his family and she was paying for it.

She flinched as her locker was slammed shut.

"I see I'm not the only one cutting today," a husky voice from behind her said, "why don't we head to the bleachers and -"

Krissy kicked back and the heal her combat boot made contact with his balls. Swiftly turning around she spit in his hair as he was crouched over.

"Why don't you go to hell, I'll see you there," she seethed.

"Krissy," Billy whispered as he watched her walk stone faced to her seat.

He turned around and looked at her, but she refused to make eye contact.

"Eyes up here Mr. Batson," the English teacher called.

Once the bell rang, she sprinted out of the classroom and to her locker before he could stop her.

"Where's Krissy," Freddy asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Something's not right," Billy said concerned as he sat next to Freddy at the lunch table, "she wouldn't make eye contact wi - where are you going?"

Freddy took off as fast as he could out of the lunch room. He was out of breath by the time he reached Krissy. She had her hand on the door to the staircase.

"Please...don't go," he breathed desperately.

"Freddy, are you okay," she asked concerned temporarily forgetting herself, "breathe. Breathe with me. In. Hold for a second. Out. In. Hold for a second. Out."

When Freddy's breath came back to him he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Krissy...I don't know what happened but don't leave," he begged again.

"Freddy...you don't...I just," she bit her lip not wanting to explain to him that she couldn't stay.

"Stay," he said quietly.

She looked him in those big brown eyes and felt her heart crack, just a bit. It was enough to make her hesitate. She sighed and released her hold on the door handle. Freddy breathed out in relief.

"I guess I would be an irresponsible science partner if I left now," she said and bit her lip again.

Freddy sighed dreamily at the sight before catching himself and shrugging.

"Exactly...if you leave I'd be stuck by myself and I'd probably just fail," he said doing his best to look pathetic.

She laughed for the first time since yesterday and said, "Okay, okay. Put the puppy eyes away. I'm staying... for now okay?"

Every few days this process would repeat. She'd do her best to distance herself and Freddy would find her and convince her to stay. Each time he asked her to stay and looked at her with those big brown eyes she felt her heart crack a little bit more.

She spent her time after school at Freddy's. When she wasn't working on their lab work she was hanging out with Freddy and Billy. Some nights they would sneak away, probably to get some guy time away from her she figured, and she found yourself talking to Rosa and Victor more and more.

This family was infectious. She could see why Billy chose to stay.

"You okay there," Rosa called waving a hand in front of her.

Krissy blinked and shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Lost you there for a bit," she said smiling, "everything okay?"

"Yea just uh wondering when Freddy and Billy were getting back," she half lied.

"Getting bored without us," Billy said as he came through the front door.

"Always," she joked and rolled her eyes.

"Ready to get your butt handed to you in some Injustice 2," Billy threatened.

"In your dreams," she shot back as she followed him upstairs.

Freddy sighed.

"You okay," Rosa asked softly.

"Sometimes I think she forgets I'm here when Billy's around," he said softly.

Before Rosa could say anything they both looked to the stairs as they heard footsteps.

"Ready Freddy," she asked, "Billy's gotta get to me through you remember?"

Freddy turned red remembering his slip of the tongue a couple weeks ago. The three of them were supposed to be taking turns but Billy was being left out a bit. When Billy asked for a turn Freddy got defensive and said, "No way! To get to her you gotta go through me."

"It doesn't look like she's forgotten you," Rosa whispered in his ear encouragingly and patted him on the back.

"Yea, I'm coming," he said happily.


	4. Moonlight

"Did you hear something," Freddy asked as he paused the video game.

It was late Friday night and Krissy had already gone home. She was in one of her "dark knight broods" as Freddy started to call them.

Billy nodded and the two looked at one another and snuck down to the staircase. They were both shocked to see their principal standing in their living room...crying.

"Principal Tyson," Rosa said softly, "are you all right?"

She sniffled, "I'm so sorry to intrude like this."

"I'm guessing it's not about any of our kids," Victor asked tentatively.

Principal Tyson shook her head, "No, I need advice."

"From us," the couple said at the same time.

"Yes... you see you two inspired me - especially after seeing Billy Batson's record and how he's turned around in such a short time."

"I don't understand," Rosa said as she motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"Would you like some coffee or tea," Victor asked.

"Tea, thank you," she nodded as she sat down, "I decided to become a foster parent. I always wanted kids but it just never happened for me."

Rosa nodded in understanding, "Ah, having second thoughts? Process getting overwhelming?"

"Not exactly," she said as she took the tea from Victor, "I already went through all that. It's just. My foster child...something is going on with her and she won't let me help. She has these episodes where she screams and cries in her sleep. I go to check on her and her body is like it's curled in on itself and she can't move. I help her get out of it but as soon as she's fully awake she keeps away from me. She won't let me help. I can't imagine what she's been through to cause it. I've done some research it seems like it's sleep paralysis. I've offered to take Krissy to the doctor but she threatens to run away."

"Krissy," Billy and Freddy whispered.

"Krissy," Rosa said surprised, "the Krissy that's been over my house everyday the past couple months?"

Principal Tyson nodded, "I promised her I wouldn't say anything. Being the principal's kid would put a target on her. I just want her to feel safe. She's always looking over her shoulder. Some days when she comes home after being over here, she's actually warmed up. She'll talk to me - mostly about hanging out with your boys."

Billy stood up and walked to his and Freddy's room, Freddy followed suit.

"Where are you going," Freddy asked as Billy put on his jacket.

"To check on Krissy," he said as he opened the window.

"I'm coming too," Freddy insisted.

"No," Billy said sternly.

"Why the hell not," Freddy said defensively.

Billy sighed and shook his head, "There are things you don't know about. Things I can't tell you."

"What are you two together," Freddy said voicing his fear.

"No," Billy said in an odd tone, "no. There are things that aren't my place to tell you. If she is having sleep paralysis and we both go over there she's more likely to run."

"Then I'll go," Freddy insisted.

"What? No," Billy laughed, "I've known her longer, and I know more of what's going on."

"Do you know that she doesn't make eye contact with any of us on the days she thinks about running? Do you know that every single time I've noticed, I've asked her to stay; and every single time I've asked her she bites her lip and paused for a bit...and then she stays," Freddy said puffing his chest as much as he could, "No didn't think so - SHAZAM!"

Before Billy could think, Freddy in superhero form was already flying out of the window.

It occurred to Freddy five minutes later that he had no idea where Principal Tyson lived. He couldn't go back home and admit defeat though. No way would he let Billy be Krissy's hero. He shook his head at the thought. It was selfish, she needed help...and if Billy was the one who could help her then that's all that mattered.

Just as Freddy was turning around to head home, he saw Krissy walking the streets. He landed a ways away from her in an alley and said, "SHAZAM!"

Quickly he tried to catch up to her.

"Krissy," he called.

She turned quickly ready to punch, and stopped short when she saw Freddy.

"Freddy, what are you doing out so late," she asked surprised.

"Me? What about you," he shot back.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Stay," he asked as she turned her back.

"You can't keep asking me to stay and expecting it to work," she said darkly refusing to turn and look at him.

"Why, it has so far," Freddy said smiling.

"I can't stay," she whispered, "I'm not safe."

"If you're not safe with Principal Tyson then I don't know who els...oh crap," Freddy said realizing his slip up.

She turned around slowly, "How did -"

"She's at our house right now crying her eyes out because she just wants to help and you won't let her," Freddy said as softly as he could.

Her eyes glinted with rage and he took a step back, "I know what kind of help mothers give, no thank you. Now go home, Freddy, it's late."

"Don't tell me what to do," Freddy retorted, "I can walk with you if I want...unless you don't want me to..."

"It's not safe for you...it's dark out," she said lamely.

"And it's safe for you," he said mockingly with an eyebrow raised.

"Freddy, you're a literal ray of human sunshine...you don't belong out after dark," she said sadly.

Instinctively, he reached for her hand and she took it without thinking.

"The moon only shines cause it reflects the light of the sun," Freddy said awkwardly, "so if you ask me, Miss Moon, you need me to walk through the night."

Krissy was dumbstruck. That was a good line. The thing that made it even better is it wasn't even meant to be a line. Every bit of him radiated sincerity and she couldn't help but smile at him.

She sighed in defeat, "Walk me home?"

A giant smile broke out on Freddy's face and she could've sworn that the night brightened by 100 watts. He tightened his grip on her hand and said, "I have no idea where it is, but definitely!"

She laughed and said, "I'll lead the way!"


	5. BreakingPoint

Krissy, Billy, and Freddy were walking to their house after school the next Monday. Things were pretty normal until Billy started bringing up the past.

"Did you know Krissy helped me pull my first prank on the cops to try and find my mom," he said as he laughed.

She laughed at the memory too and said, "What made you think of that."

"That billboard for the SPCA," he said cryptically as he pointed at it.

The two of them started cracking up at their inside joke, and Freddy fumed.

"Hey Billy, aren't you supposed to do some research today," Freddy piped up.

"Aren't we both supposed to," Billy shot back in an amused tone.

"No, I'm pretty sure you can handle it on your own," Freddy said not looking at him.

"I've been doing that for a while now, don't you think it's time you pulled your weight again," Billy said with no venom in his voice.

He was enjoying watching Freddy get flustered.

"Is there a homework assignment I'm missing out on," Krissy said in a slight panic.

"No," they both said; Freddy angrily and Billy practically laughing.

"Well, I guess I'm off to do that research... alone," Billy said as he gave Freddy a fake stern look, "you kids have fun."

"Where is he going," she asked confused as she walked into Freddy's house.

"To the Lai...brary," Freddy covered weakly as he went upstairs.

Krissy shut his bedroom door and sat on what had become her beanbag on the floor.

"I've heard library pronounced a lot of ways, but that's a new one," she joked.

Freddy turned red and said rudely, "I'm sorry your boyfriend isn't here and you'll just have to put up with my company today or you can go home. Whatever."

"Freddy, what the hell," she said shocked frozen to your seat.

"I know you guys have history and he gets you and he's good looking and isn't disabled and -"

"Freddy," Krissy said sternly as she stood up and marched over to him poking him in the chest, "shut up! I don't like Billy like that. Yes, we do have a history but not that kind. He's just the only one outside the system who knows..."

"Who knows what," Freddy shot back.

"I WAS SOLD," she shouted.

"What," he asked in a soft voice.

"MY MOM SOLD ME FOR AN OUNCE OF WEED. A FREAKING OUNCE," she yelled before falling back on your bean bag, "I was 11...two months later there was a drug bust and I was found and put in the system. I haven't felt safe since. Billy wouldn't even know if..."

Freddy sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to go on.

"The home we were both in. The foster dad... Mike...he started coming into my room at night. Billy caught him and threatened to report him after he got him off me and kicked him in the balls repeatedly. We planned our escape after that," she finished.

"That's why you don't feel safe with Principal Tyson...you don't know if she'll -"

"I don't trust mothers," she nodded, "except for maybe Rosa...and I never thought I'd say that about anyone."

"I'm so sorry," he said sincerely as he looked in her eyes, "Krissy, please stay. I know for a fact that Principal Tyson would never hurt you and I know even more than that that I will never, ever let anyone touch you again that you didn't want to touch you."

"Does that include Billy," she teased.

She couldn't help it; she had to ease the tension and sadness somehow. She didn't expect the fire in Freddy's eyes or how he gulped hard. Through gritted teeth he said, "If you want Billy...of course."

She shook her head and laughed.

"Freddy, you adorable, oblivious idiot," she said as she gulped down your nerves, "I don't want Billy."

"Y-you don't," he said surprised.

Krissy shook her head and reached up a hand to run her fingers through his curls. Her confidence shot up when she saw him noticeably shiver.

"Uh-uh...I want you," she whispered as she brought his face down to hers and kissed him.

When the two of them broke apart, Freddy leaned to the side, his wide eyes not leaving hers as he said in a cracked voice, "SHAZAM!"

A bolt of lightning blinded Krissy for a second before a decidedly not-Freddy was looking down at her.

"OH MY GOD," she screamed.

"I can explain," not Freddy said nervously.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THE SHAZAMILY," she shouted.

"SHAZAM!"

He looked at her sheepishly as he was back to normal Freddy. He waited for her to yell at him or to run out. Krissy just stared at him for a bit until the lightbulb came on in her head.

"This makes so much sense," she said slowly as she thought back to Freddy and Billy's strange disappearances and strained inside arguments.

He waited for her to say more. Billy was going to kill him. Why was that his go to reaction to that kiss?! Holy crap she kissed him! She said she wanted him!

"Earth to Freddy," she giggled interrupting his thoughts.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered, "so you're not mad?"

"Mad? My boyfriend's a superhero how could I possibly be mad at that," she said smiling.

"Boyfriend," he questioned, voice cracking again.

Krissy looked down, "I mean if you want to...you don't have -"

"I'd love to be your boyfriend," he said proudly as he lifted up her chin to look at him, "but it means you have to stay."

He looked at Krissy with those big brown eyes expectantly, hopefully. She couldn't even pretend to think about it, she totally melted.

"You don't ever have to ask again," Krissy said shakily, "I'll stay."

In a surge of happiness and confidence Freddy leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"It's about damn time," a voice called from the doorway, "you two have been impossible for months. I mean from the time you two met you've been staring at each other all longingly and it's quite frankly disgusting and -"

"SHAZAM!"

Superhero Freddy quickly slammed the door and locked it and then in a flash was back at Krissy's side on the floor.

"SHAZAM!"

"Freddy," Billy said frantically as he pounded on the door, "Freddy!"

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me," she called from the other side of the door, "now go do your research Captain Sparklefingers, I have a boyfriend to makeout with."

"Ew," Billy said as he turned and walked away smiling and shaking his head.


End file.
